


You Should Take My Soul

by Frosty_Jack



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Jack/pseuds/Frosty_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collection of drabbles about relationships between the members of Hollywood Undead</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Take My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Should Take My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168952) by Shadow of Phantom. 



Jorel loved winter. He loved to play snowballs after classes with his friends until his cheeks became rosy and fingers began to freeze. When a boy had gone back at home after those snow battles, parents scolded him by saying "you'll catch a cold" or "you'll laid up with temperature". But teenager didn't care about parent's warnings, and he came at home being fully covered with snow almost every day. 

There was another reason why Jorel liked winter's days. He went to the ice rink to play hockey with classmates few times a week. Sitting on a bench near the playground, he'd been taking out hockey skates from backpack and had been starting to lace them. He'd gone on the field without protective ammunition and had been running with hockey stick, trying to take away the puck from the rival.

There were no people in the evening except for dogmans who had been walking their pets. All hockey players-amateurs had been leaving this place by this time and had been preparing to rest. All except for one.

\- Hey, Jay, are you going with us? - one of friends asked Jorel, staying half-turned to friend.

\- No, guys, I'll train a little bit, - Decker answered briefly, taking a sit and lacing skates tightly.

Nobody didn't know and don't have to know why Jorel waits while his mates will go away. Pretending that he working out a reception which will be helpful in game and waiting till all friends will disappear from eyesight, he'd been running to take off skates and put on boots, had been folding sport outfit in backpack and had stand up behind spruce, trying to merge with environment.

One person came to ice rink every Friday at the same time, and Jorel could watch him infinitely. A slight cough was heard from the opposite of rink - he had come.

Trying to don't pay attention, Jay had crept up closer and had been watching a stranger, being fascinated and hiding beyond the snowdrift in human growth. The man, wrapping a scarf around his neck and throwing off a jacket, which was making the stranger a little larger than he was, had come out on the ice by doing careful steps. His face began to blush after a quarter of hour and he'd started to dissect the ice, covered with the thin layer of snow, in quaint patterns by skate's sharp blade, already throwing his cap in unknown direction. He'd been skating for pleasure, pleasing the only one viewer. 

Temperature had decreased observably, in comprising with day's weather. The hockey player had been hiding beyond the snowdrift during a half of hour, secretly watching every movement that the man did, dissecting the frosty air by hands in gloves or by skates. Limbs began to swell and freeze slightly. A teenager had sneezed, issuing his presence. 

 

\- Who's there? - asked a guy cautiously, stopping in the middle of the rink.

\- I... I'm just watching your skating, - leaving a shelter and looking away confusedly, answered Jorel.

\- Do you like it? - politely questioned a figure skater, coming to the new familiar.

\- Yes, - Jorel said briefly, nodding and shyly looking at him.

\- I've noticed you've been watching me stealthily, - the man said, and shivers had run at Decker's back. He'd been noticing him but hadn't showed it. It was an awkward moment. - Can you skate?

\- Well, I play hockey therefore can a little bit, - shrugging and taking skates, the teenager answered.

\- Put on them, - the stranger added suddenly and rode up to the gates, not turning around.

\- Can I ask a question? - putting on skates a second time a day, Jay asked.

\- Of course, you'll try, - kindly smiling and crossing arms at his chest, the man said.

\- What's your name? - Jorel said, rising from the bench and coming to the companion.

\- Daniel. Or Danny. I think it'll be easier, - stretching out his hand in honor of acquaintance, the figure skater said.

\- My name is Jorel or Jay as you pleased, - the hockey player said, shaking his hand in response and widely smiling. 

\- Okay, Jorel, lets learn a couple elements, - mischievously winking, Danny said and went to the middle of the ice rink.

During the next hour Jay had been trying to repeat movements shown him by new friend.

\- See you next Friday? - Decker asked with hope in his eyes, putting a strap of a backpack on shoulder.

\- Surely, - revealing white teeth in smile and pulling a jacket, the guy answered and walked out of the park in leisurely pace, saying "bye" to the friend.

Why Jorel loves winter? Perhaps, because of those unthinkable pirouettes made by Daniel, gracefully slicing through the air by his hands and lightly notching the ice by the skate's blade. Probably, because of unusually warm brown eyes of the figure skater whose gaze the teenager caught on himself throughout the skating.


End file.
